AnE D or D
by Insazy
Summary: Want to dare all your favorite characters? Well here is your chance! All dares accepted! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

AnE D or D

**Loli:** Hi-hi! Welcome to my Ao no Exorcist Dare or Dare fic. I'm Loli.

**Rin:** I'm Rin.

**Loli:** You have such a cute tail! *Squeals*

**Rin:** Thank you?

**Loli:** *Serious* You're welcome. Anywho~ Lets meet the rest of the cast! Who are chained to doors! First up is Yukio!

**Yukio:** Hello, Loli.

**Loli:** Hello, Moley.

**Yukio:** *Tick-mark* What did you call me? *pointing gun*

**Loli:** Yukio. That is your name, isn't it? *Shifting eyes*

**Rin:** You're really horrible at covering stuff up, aren't you?

**Loli:** Yep! Our next character is Bon!

**Bon:** What the hell am I doing here?

**Loli:** Playing my game.

**Bon:** I don't have to listen to you.

**Loli:** Actually, you do. I have permission from the Vatican to let Rin loose on you if you do not comply.

**Rin:** Sweet.

**Bon:** Fine. But this is so stupid.

**Loli:** Yeah, that's why I'm doing it.

**Bon:** *Raises eyebrow* So it is stupid.

**Loli:** Yes. *Jumping up and down* Next is Shima!

**Shima:** Hello ladies and other people.

**Loli:** Shima, stop being mean! The reviewers could do horrible things to you or pair you with Rin. On second thought, keep being mean.*Drools and goes into lala land* Best pairing evar.

**Shima:** Excuse me?

**Rin:** *Spluttering* W-what?

**Bon:** The hell you talking 'bout?

**Loli:** I'm just saying that it could happen. And it's tiring to bring people to life all the time.

**Everyone: **. . .

**Loli:** Next is Konekomaru. Neko on standby!

**Konekomaru:** Hi.

**Loli:** No offence, but I don't like you in any pairing, also, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO RIN! *Bawls*

**Konekomaru:** . .Um. .sorry?

**Loli:** *Serious* Good. Eyebrows! I mean Izumo! Come out here!

**Izumo:** Did you just call me Eyebrows?

**Loli:** Nooooo~ *Looks away*

**Rin:** Oh, relax, Eyebrows. I call you that, too.

**Izumo:** So.

**Loli:** Oh, chillax, alright? Good. Next is *Gags* Shiemi. *Throws up in popcorn bag*

**Rin:** You don't like Shiemi that much, do you?

**Loli:** *Sarcasm* No, I love her. *Real voice* Of course I don't, you idiot!

**Rin:** Okay.

**Loli:** Can we move on?

**Bon:** No! Shiemi hasn't said anything yet!

**Loli:** So?

**Bon:** *Glare*

**Loli:** Fine! And by the way, Bon, your glares are weak compared to the Rin's, but I know how cute he actually is.

**Bon:** My glare is weaker than Rin's? Seriously?

**Loli:** Yes.

**Shiemi:** Rin _is_ cute at times.

**Loli:** Oh, hell no! There's no way a straight pairing comment was just made in this fic!

**Bon:** Technically, you wrote it yourself.

**Loli:** So? At least I didn't color my hair like a rooster. Right, Rin?

**Rin:** *Giggling* Right.

**Bon:** Shut up!

**Loli:** Also I hate, no, loath straight pairings. They're just gross. Ewww~

**Rin:** Kay, what about the rules?

**Loli:** Oh yes. Readers! *Turns to readers* I accept all dares! No matter what pairing, violent, or stupid act you dare, I will accept them all! You can dare as much as you like, too. You may dare anyone in the Ao no Exorcist anime and manga. That pretty much covers it.

**Rin:** I have a question.

**Loli:** Yes?

**Rin:** Why is everyone chained to doors but you and me?

**Loli:** Blackmail.

**Rin:** *Tilts head* Huh?

**Loli:** I blackmailed them into coming, but they want to kill me so if they get out of hand I just pull this lever *pulls*, and one of them gets pushed into a room with their worst nightmares. *Smiles brightly while watching Shiemi fall into a room*

**Rin:** You really don't like her.

**Loli:** Yep, she's a crybaby!

_**Disturbed screaming**_

**Loli:** *Laughing manically* Awesome!

**Yukio:** Loli, bring Shiemi back here!

**Loli:** *Disappointed* Fine. *Presses button below lever* There, she's back and I let you all go, happy?

**Everyone:** Very.

**Loli:** Great! Well this is the end of the chapter so, please dare and Bye-bi! *Waves*

**Rin:** Bye! *Waves*

**A/N**-

Please dare!


	2. Ducks and Disco Balls

**A/N **I forgot to do this soo~ Ao no Exorcist does not belong to me! And it never will. This is the only time I will say it.

**Loli:** Weeeeeeeeeee!~~

**Rin:** Weeeeeeeeeee!~~

**Bon:** What the hell are you guys doing?

**Loli:** Rolling on the floor.

**Rin:** It's pretty obvious.

**Bon:** Why?

**Loli:** *Stops rolling and sits up* I was waiting for reviews with Rin, then decided to roll on the floor.

**Rin:** Yeah! It was a great idea!

**Loli:** Thanks! *High fives Rin*

**Bon:** Well we have reviews now, so let's start.

**Loli:** *Evil smirk* If you say so~ Shima! Read our first review!

**Shima:** Okay, the first one is from _DiveToWorld._

**Loli:** Your really awesome, Dive! Here is the dare!

_:D Another one of my favourite animes! My dare. ._

_Rin has to put on a poker face while he wears a duck costume and everybody else wears a tutu with glitter all over their body so they look like a disco ball._

**Loli: **Good choice! Now, Rin, take my duck costume and go over there and change. *Shoos Rin away and turns to everyone, Cheshire smiling* Now for the rest of you. What color would you like?

**Bon:** HAH! No way am I wearing a tutu! That's stupid!

**Shima:** I have to agree with Bon. No thank you, they're not my thing.

**Konekomaru:** No thanks, I'm good.

**Izumo:** No! *Turns head away*

**Shiemi:** I'm not comfortable wearing that.

**Loli:** Oh, really. *Predatory glint* I'll just have to show you how much fun it is to wear things voluntary, _won't I_?

**Everyone:** *Gulps*

**Loli:** *Pauses* Rawr. *Jumps them*

_**One horrifying experience later for **_**volunteers**

**Loli: **That was very enjoyable! *Claps hands together* Now, since we lost all your previous clothes in an accident, you will have to stay in those pink tutus.

**Bon:** What do you mean 'accident'; you ripped them all to shreds!

**Loli:** *Waves hand in air* Details, details, anyway, where is my poker face Duck/Demon?

**Everyone:** *Sweatdrop*

**Rin:** Right here, and how in the world is this, a duck suit?

_Rin was wearing a cream colored, almost white, shirt with feather adorning the sleeves. The skirt, going down to mid-calf, was also cream colored with light orange scales surrounding the hem. His shoes consist of orange sandals sparking with glitter. Around his head is a feathered cap in the shape of a bill that you can pull down._

**Bon:** What

**Shima:** The

**Yukio:** Hell!

**Loli:** What? It was my only duck suit. My friend stole the other one to propose.

**Izumo:** Propose?

**Loli:** Yeah! He said he's fiancé liked ducks so he figured he'd propose to her in a duck suit.

**Rin:** Wait he has the fiancé now, so why keep the duck suit?

**Loli:** *Shrugging shoulders* They got kinky in bed.

**Everyone:** *Jaws drop*

**Loli:** *Pulls out phone* But if you want I could cal-!

**Rin:** Never mind I'm good!

**Loli:** *Puts away phone* Great! Now your shoes remind me of something but what? *Taps head* Oh, yeah! *Grabs bucket of glitter* Rin, move.

**Rin:** *Moves*

**Loli:** Sparkle Attack! Abandon Room!~ *Dumps Bucket and drags Rin out of base and presses button*

**Rin:** What are we doi-! What is that?

**Loli:** Glitter bomb, funny as hell, but does hurt.

_Both watch as the base is blown up with glitter swirling like a tornado._

**Loli: **Very pretty, if not for the fact I just blew up my own base.

**Rin:** Well nothing we can do about it now.

**Loli:** True. Shall we see if there glitter-fied yet?

**Rin:** Yes. *Walks toward ruins with Loli*

**Loli:** Oi! Sound off if you're dead!

**Bon:** You freak!

**Shima:** Ow.

**Konekomaru:** That hurt.

**Izumo:** What's wrong with you!

**Shiemi:** *Crying* It hurts!

**Yukio:** I hate you!

**Rin:** They're all dead.

**Loli:** Yep, especially that Shiemi girl. Crying is so twenty years ago.

**Rin:** *Raises eyebrow* You weren't born yet.

**Loli:** Exactly. Now, stand up everybody! I have a question.

**Everyone:** *Stands*

**Loli:** *Looks at them* Okay everywhere I see, there's glitter, but. . . Everyone do you have glitter down your underwear? Girls check bras and panties!

**Everyone:** What?

**Loli:** Well Dive did say everywhere, so I'm checking everywhere. Now do it before I do it for you, or more specifically I will use Rin as an example.

**Rin:** I didn't even get glitter covering me!

**Loli:** So, I just prefer to check your boxers, than theirs. Yours are cute. By the way, you look creepy with a poker face.

**Rin:** Thanks, and of course I look creepy. It's a poker face.

**Loli:** Okay, is everyone done checking?

**Everyone:** *Nodding*

**Loli:** Great, now. .*Gulp of air*. .You all look like disco balls!

**Everyone:** HAH~

**Loli:** Next dare!

**Bon:** Oi! Don't just ignore us.

**Loli:** Fine, you can change while I introduce the next dare. It's from _AnE._

_OMG YES! I know this will be such a cool fic!_

_My dare would be that Rin a Yukio would have to make out or even beyond that *wriggle eyebrows*! =D Well, I dunno if you also loath twincest…but hey, at least it's not a straight pairing. Anyways, please update fast. ^^_

**Loli:** I like Okumura incest. But I don't really like how it dominates the fandom, though.

**Rin:** Eww.

**Yukio:** I am not doing that.

**Loli:** Yes you will.

**Yukio:** You can't make me.

**Loli:** Watch. Rin, I'll give you free access to my giant kitchen if you make out with Yukio!

**Rin:** Okay! *Makes out with Yukio*

**Yukio:** *Shocked* Nii-san!

**Rin:** What? I like her kitchen.

**Loli:** Yep! Okay, Rin, here is the key, and have fun!

**Rin:** Thanks! *Runs off*

**Shima:** He. .really didn't care that he kissed his brother did he?

**Bon:** Nope.

**Shima:** That's what I thought.

**Loli:** Our next dare is from _VanSoFan-Naome._

_I hate shiemi too gimme five!_

_Umm and I dare… Yukio to kiss Rin in front of everyone, by "everyone" meaning "transmit it to the whole world"_

_Oh my, I'm so mean w I love you Rin!_

**Loli: **Rin, get in here.

**Rin:** Coming! *Walks in*

**Everyone:** *Blushes*

**Shiemi:** Rin, why are you wearing a pink fluffy apron?

**Rin:** *Shrugs* I couldn't find any others.

**Loli:** Hawt! *Takes pic* I'm keeping this. *Throws in Yaoi Bank*

**Rin:** So, what did you need me for?

**Loli:** Well, I first need to set up this camera. *Sets up camera*

**Rin:** Kay.

**Loli:** Next, call my buddy, Death. *Calls*

**Yukio:** What!

**Loli:** *Hangs up* Yeah, he needs to threaten some people, so I can get a satellite. It's hooked up now, so Yukio, kiss Rin in front of the camera!

**Rin:** No! He's really bad at kissing!

**Yukio:** Get over it!

**Rin:** *Folds arms* No!

**Yukio:** Yes!

**Rin:** No!

**Yukio:** Yes!

**Loli:** Um, guys.

**Rin/Yukio:** What!

**Loli:** We are rolling; you do know that, right?

**Rin:** Eh?

**Yukio:** *Blushing*

**Loli:** *Snickers* Idiots.

**Rin:** Can we get this over with?

**Loli:** Yes! Yukio!

**Yukio:** *Kisses Rin*

**Loli:** *Jumps in front of camera* Bon's an ass! *Camera goes dead*

**Bon:** Oi!

_**World**_

**The World:** The _Hell_!

**Little Girl:** *Points* Sitcom!

**The World:** Ohhh.

_**The Ruins of the Dare Base**_

**Bon:** What was that for!

**Loli:** I wanted to do it.

**Bon:** That gives you no right!

**Loli:** Yes it does.

**Shima:** Can we just move on since were done with this dare?

**Loli:** Cool, our next dare is from _lojeloce of namimori._

_OH YEAH! I'm so happy there's finally a Dare Fic for AnE! So now I'm gunna smother you in my kinky yaoi dares…Mwahahahaha!_

_I dare you to ship ShimaxRin at all time for the next whole chapter._

_I dare you to make sheimi read AnE SO THE BITCH KNOWS RIN BELONGS TO SHIMA or yukio. (I ship their pairing cuz I mean, who doesn't?)_

_I dare Bon and Konekomaru to go out fir a whole chapter._

_I give chocolates and Roses to you Auther-sama and no, I am not talking about Angel._

**Loli: **Thank you! *Eats chocolates and gives roses to Rin* Here go put these in a vase.

**Rin:** Okay! *Runs off*

**Loli:** Kay, let's see here, I can ship ShimaxRin next chapter. Bon and Konekomaru can go out next chapter, also. This means we can only do the Shiemi one.

**Shiemi:** Eh? I have a dare.

**Loli:** Yes! And you are going to read this ShimaxRin smut fic! *Cackles*

**Konekomaru:** Um, Loli, are you sure it should be a smut fic?

**Loli:** Yes, I am trying to get her to back off of Rin and Shima, because I do love that pairing.

**Konekomaru:** Okay.

**Loli:** *Hands over fic* Here, and by the way, if you do any harm to this story that I gave you I will destroy you okay? There aren't that many smut fics of them out there.

**Shiemi:** Okay. *Starts Reading*

_**Five minutes later**_

**Shiemi: **Oh my god!

**Loli:** See, now you know that Rin is Shima's, and is always the uke. *Squeals*

**Shiemi:** *Shudders*

**Loli:** Whatever. Our next dare is from _Ham._

_I dare Yukio to put whipped cream on Rin, lick it off him, use chocolate syrup as lube and lick his ass afterwards._

**Loli:** Wow. They must like twincest, a lot.

**Shima:** Meh, I prefer two females.

**Loli:** Yeah, we know. Anywho~ Yukio go into the kitchen!

**Yukio:** Okay. *Walks in*

**Loli:** Now you all sit and wait while I follow. *Follows*

_**20 very loud minutes**_

**Shima: ** Not that bad.

**Loli:** Right. Anybody else want to comment on those sweet moans.

**Rin:** I enjoyed it.

**Loli:** Great!

**Bon:** Are you trying to scar us for life?

**Loli:** Maybe.

**Izumo:** Interesting.

**Loli:** I converted her! *Fist pump*

**Yukio:** I did it. I really did it. *shivering*

**Loli:** Oh, no worries, your older brother didn't care.

**Yukio:** *Mumbling*

**Loli:** Well, our next dare is from _Yami Ryuu-chan_

_I dare Rin to try to get a harem with all the boys XD Lolz he has to hit on them, act innocent, use his adorableness, anything to get all the boys to fall for him!_

**Loli: **Great idea! Rin, Come out from the kitchen!

**Rin:** *Comes out* Yes?

**Loli:** You must seduce all of the boys in this room!

**Rin:** Um, how exactly?

**Loli:** Play seven minutes in heaven or something.

**Rin:** *Tilts head* What's seven minutes in heaven?

**Everyone:** *Blushing and Jaws drop*

**Bon:** Seriously, you don't know what seven minutes in heaven is?

**Rin:** *Nods head*

**Shima:** Um, we should just not do it.

**Rin:** Okay.

**Loli:** Rin! Take off your clothes and put this on!

**Rin:** Okay. *Changes* The Hell! It's just an apron!

**Loli:** Exactly.

**Rin:** No, not, exactly! I'm cold!

**Loli:** Then go cuddle with the boys.

**Rin:** Okay. *Goes and Wraps arms around Shima's neck* I'm cold, cuddle with me you guys.

**Everyone:** *Blood dripping down face and holding Rin*

**Rin:** I'm still cold! *Starts to cry*

**Loli:** Scratch that, crying is only okay for Rin and Tsuna. (KHR reference)

**Everyone:** *Faints from Blood loss*

**Loli:** Okay, Rin, you got yourself a Seme harem!

**Rin:** Seme! No I want to be seme!

**Loli:** You're the only one that looks good in a pink fluffy apron.

**Rin: ***pouts* Fine.

**Loli:** Yay! *Glomps Rin* Our final dare is from _Shadethedemon._

_Um… I dare Amaimon to masturbate on himself using candy while thinking about Mephisto…(nosebleed) I would LOVE that! Everyone likes a little clown action right~ _

**Loli: **Amaimon! Over here now!

**Amaimon:** What?

**Loli:** how big is Mephisto?

**Amaimon:** Uh. . .Ten inches? *Shrugs*

**Loli:** Okay, here is a piece of candy that big.

**Rin:** What do you mean how 'big' Mephisto is?

**Loli:** Nothing, nothing at all.

**Rin:** Okay.

**Amaimon:** It's pink.

**Loli:** Duh. The real thing is pink, isn't it? *Confused*

**Amaimon:** Yeah.

**Loli:** Good, I'd hate for it to be purple or something.

**Amaimon:** I thought it was purple at first but then I saw it and its pink.

**Loli:** I don't really need to know that so, just start already! *Hefts camera* I need this for blackma- I mean my bank!

**Amaimon:** Whatever.

_**Thirty traumatizing minutes later for the characters**_

**Loli: ** Creepy *Shudders*

**Rin:** *Rocking back and forth* I didn't hear it. I didn't hear it. I didn't hear it.

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** Well that's it for this chapter, review more, okay!


	3. Male Shura and Konekochan

**Loli:** I am back Peeps!

**Rin:** Yeah! *High fives*

**Loli:** This is the last chapter of AnE D or D because I can't keep up anymore. I might stalk the KHR fandom and write there, but this fic will end today. *Brightens up considerably* Shima and Rin are going out this chapter, while Bon and Konekomaru are going out. KYAAAAAAA~~~~~~

**Rin:** So I get to go out with Shima? Yes!

**Loli:** Awesome!

**Rin:** Cool. Can I wake them up?

**Loli:** Sure, use your flames. I feel like meat on a stick.

**Rin:** You got it! *Runs off*

**Everyone:** *Rushes downstairs*

**Bon:** Were you going to cook us?

**Shima:** EWWWwww!

**Konekomaru:** That's disgusting.

**Loli:** *Smirks at them* No. That would taste horrible. It did get you down though, didn't it?

**Everyone:** *Jaws drop*

**Izumo:** Yes, but where is Rin?

**Shiemi:** Yes, where is he?

**Loli:** *Twitches* _Shiemi_, he is getting me my meat on a stick.

**Izumo:** Oh.

**Rin:** I'm back! *Hands over stick*

**Loli:** Now, did you get it exactly where I told you to?

**Rin:** Yep, from purple freak!

**Bon:** You_ cooked_ Mephisto!

**Everyone:** GROSS!

**Loli:** *Stares* No, yuck. Mephisto owes me so he got me this special succulent meat.

**Rin:** ON A STICK!

**Loli:** Yep.

**Shura:** Shouldn't we start the dares now?

**Loli:** Okay! *Throws stick and it hits Bon*

**Bon:** Ow!

**Loli:** *Ignores* Our first dare is from _Jeice Lover._

**Let's see, first off, I'd like you to make Izumo and Rin 'play around' if you get my meaning. Nothing too drastic or descriptive if you don't wanna' do that much, just a bit of kissy-kissy touchy-touchy stuff, whatever you'd like. Then, I'd like you to turn Konekomaru into a REAL cat. Whatever you want to do with him after that is up to you. You can choose whether to change him back at the end of the chapter or keep him like that for a while.**

**Finally just so you'll be happy, make Bon make out with Shima!**

**That's all; I'm pretty much giving you a free reign for the first two, so most of it is up to you. Thankies~!**

**Loli: **Izumoo! You have to kiss Rin, while I go throw up. *Runs to trashcan*

**Izumo:** Why should I?

**Bon:** The reviewer said so.

**Izumo:** Doesn't mean I have to listen. *Crosses arms*

**Loli:** *Comes back and shows Izumo a picture* I will post this on the internet, so do it.

**Izumo:** Yes! *Runs up to Rin and kisses him*

**Rin:** *Brushes teeth* EWWwwww! That was gross.

**Loli:** *Gurgling mouth wash* No kidding.

**Shima:** I thought I was going out with Rin?

**Loli:** Yes, you are. *Pushes Rin into Shima*

**Rin:** Oof!

**Shima:** *Wraps arms around Rin's waist*

**Loli:** *Snapping pictures* Kyaaa!~

**Konekomaru:** Next dare please.

**Loli:** Fine. *Shoots Konekomaru and he transforms into a cat*

**Konekomaru:** Meow.

**Loli:** Kyaa~ So cute! *Snuggles Koneko-chan* You're so soft!

**Bon:** Really?

**Loli:** Yep, see feel. *Throws Koneko-chan*

**Konekomaru:** Meowwww!

**Bon:** *Grunts* Why did you have to throw him?

**Loli:** Too lazy to walk over there.

**Bon:** Why you. . .

**Shiemi:** Now, now. . .let's be civ. . civi. .civiliz. .

**Izumo:** Civilized.

**Shiemi:** Thanks, Izumo!

**Loli:** Now, Bon make out with Shima, while I go get some more soap.

**Bon:** What?

**Izumo:** Just do it.

**Bon:** Fine. Shima! Get over here. . .what are you doing?

_Shima and Rin are making out in a corner._

**Shima:** *Wipes mouth* What?

**Bon:** *Stalks over there and makes out with Shima*

**Shima:** NNNghffh!

**Rin:** Yuck!

**Shiemi:** Awwww so cute.

**Izumo:** Eh, not bad.

**Loli:** Meet the soapinator! *Shows off hose filled with soap and water*

**Bon:** *Stops kissing* What are you going to do with that?

**Loli:** This. *Grabs Shima and sticks hose in mouth* Wash out your mouth man!

**Shima:** Glurg!

**Rin:** Shima!

**Five minutes later**

**Loli:** Now that that's done, our next dare is from _LOJELOCE-CHAN AGAIN_

**I dare Shima to tie Rin up and soak him in vanilla yogurt and slowly lick it off him while he struggles to get away because in this alternate universe its RinxYukio (WTF) **

**I dare Shura to become male shura and go out with Mephisto.**

**I dare Yukio and rin to read the Fic "Insults kiss me" in the Mature section (used to be my fave story but to much torture on Rins part)**

**I give brand new state of thee art 'Cutco' cooking utensils to Rin for being such a good uke. . .**

**Loli:** *Drooling*

**Izumo:** Yogurt?

**Shiemi:** Yes, it say vanilla yogurt.

**Bon:** Creepy.

**Rin:** Shima has to do what?

**Loli:** *Runs to get yogurt* Shima, catch! *Throws tub*

**Shima:** *Catches said tub* Now what?

**Loli:** You two go into this room. *Pushes them into room* And you do the dare!

**Shima:** *Licks lips* Sweet!

**Loli:** *Nosebleed*

**Rin and Shima:** *Go into room*

**Loli:** I should have told them the room wasn't sound proof.

**Bon:** Well, go and tell them!

**Loli:** NO! I don't want to disturb them. We will wait, in hearing range.

**Bon:** Are you an idiot! *Pets Koneko-chan*

**Loli:** Yes, I know you are. Shura! Get that weird butt thing over here!

**Shura:** What did you say?

**Loli:** I don't know. Why? *Tilts head*

**Shura:** *Growls* Nevermind.

**Loli:** Awesome! Now, Shura, I'm going to shoot you with this gun I borrowed from my other fic. Ready?

**Shura:** NO, why would I eve—

**Bang**

**M!Shura:** What the HELL is wrong with you?

**Loli:** Um. . .slight insanity with a big black bow?

**Bon:** Black? Shouldn't it be red?

**Loli:** No, that reminds me of blood and it looks weird.

**M!Shura:** Now what?

**Loli:** We have Male Shura here go on a fantastical, purple and pink magic date with Mephisto!

**M!Shura:** Crazy Bitch say what?

**Loli:** *Hands on hips* Son of a Bitch say what?

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** That's what I thought. *Pushes M!Shura out door* Have fun! *Waves*

**Bon:** Do you guys hear that?

**Loli:** *Cocks head to the left*

_**!**_

**Shiemi:** What is that? *Shivers*

**Loli:** Shut up. I think it's Rin. Moaning.

**Izumo:** Moaning? Why?

**Loli:** I did send him and Shima into a room, alone, with a tub of yogurt.

**Bon:** What the hell?

**Loli:** They should be out soon. So we will wait!

_Wait 10 minutes._

**Bon:** . . .

**Shiemi:** *Traumatized*

**Izumo:** *Starting to drool*

**Loli:** *Drooling while standing in a puddle of blood*

**Bon:** What happened to you?

**Loli:** Had a nosebleed first, then realized I was going to run out of blood, so I switched to drool.

**Shiemi:** I don't t-think we sh-should be l-l-listening.

**Loli:** No. Anyway it's almost over.

**Izumo:** What!

**Loli:** *Nods head and crosses arms* Yes, I know how you feel. That wonderful feeling when you realize yaoi is awesome comes upon you and you don't want it to stop.

**Bon:** My God, you turned Izumo into a yaoi subordinate!

**Loli:** I prefer minion or henchmen.

**Izumo:** Yeah, sounds better.

**Rin and Shima:** *Come out of room*

**Loli:** How was your dare?

**Rin:** *Blushing*

**Shima:** *Smirks and licks lip* Very satisfying.

**Loli and Izumo:** KYA~

**M!Shura:** *Storms through door and tackles Loli* Change me back! Change me back!

**Loli:** Okay, just get off me!

_Five minutes later and a __**Bang**_

**Shura:** Thank God!

**Loli:** So how did it go?

**Shura:** Never again. EVER.

**Loli:** *Shrugs* Whatever. Our next dare is from _Jeice Lover _again! Since this is really tiring I'm only going to do one dare from each person so sorry all you people who had more than one dare!

_**Jeice Lover**_

**Shiemi run over by a cart, THEN EATEN BY A WILDBEAST!**

**Loli:** Jeice Lover, you are the best! Shiemi, go over there. *Points towards a road*

**Shiemi:** Okay. *Skips over there* Here.

**Loli:** No, to the right a little. . . MY right you idiot . . . Forward a step . . . Then an inch to the left . . . YOUR left . . . Stop!

**Shiemi:** Now wha— *Gets run over by a cart*

**Bon:** Are you okay!

**Loli:** Who cares?

**Shiemi:** *Raises a thumb for thumbs up*

**Loli:** *Double thumbs up* You can DO it!

**Bon:** Are you cheering her on?

**Loli:** God no, I'm just hoping that the wildbeast can actually eat all of her. !

**Shiemi:** *Gets eaten*

**Loli:** YEAH! *Waves flags*

**Bon:** Shiemi!

**Konekomaru:** Meow!

**Izumo:** Um. . .Shiemi!

**Rin:** Shiemi are you okay?

**Loli:** Delayed reaction, nice! Rin, she can't hear you. *Thumbs up* Our next dare is from _Shadethedemon._

**Rin to screw himself with his own fluffy tail (literally)**

**Rin:** W-what?

**Loli:** I have been looking forward to this forever! Rin, here is a camera. I will allow you to do it in that room. *Points toward blue door* Don't forget to set up the camera, or I will come in there and video tape it myself.

**Rin:** *Squeaks* Yes! *Runs into room with camera*

**Loli:** Now we wait.

**Rin:** *inside room* Ngh. . .ahhhhnn~ Sh-shim-shima!~ mmmngh. . .oooohhh~

**Bon:** What the HELL!

**Konekomaru:** *Yelps*

**Izumo:** Drooling.

**Loli:** Ah, drooling is really nice~ But, you should really work up your tolerance for yaoi. You need it in case of some voyeurism.

**Izumo:** Voyeurism?

**Loli:** It means you catch someone having sex, making out, or doing something naughty and you decide to. . .ahem. . .masturbate while watching.

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** Yeah, *scratches back of head*.

**Three hours later**

**Loli:** Here comes Rin!

**Rin:** *Cheeks pink and panting* Here is your tape. *Tosses camera*

**Loli:** KYAAAAAAAAA~ Thankies~ *Puts in Yaoi vault to watch later*

**Rin:** Now what?

**Loli:** Well, how did it feel?

**Rin:** My tail wouldn't stop even if I could barely hold myself up after having an orgasm like three times.

**Loli:** Your tail has _serious _endurance.

**Rin:** H-how?

**Loli:** *Ignores* Our next dare is from _Ham._

**Dare Yukio to say, "Nii-san is my dirty whore whom I fuck 5 times a day and I still wonderfully tight around my cock." He has to be on a podium with a microphone, and say it as if it's an announcement and with the profanity.**

**Rin:** Yukio has to do what?

**Yukio:** I can't do that!

**Loli:** Do it anyways.

**Izumo:** Is it strange that I think it would be hilarious?

**Loli:** No.

**Izumo:** Okay.

**Bon:** You are all crazy!

**Loli:** I thought we already went over that?

**Bon:** Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that it's true.

**Loli:** Yay! *Claps hands and podium appears with microphone* Now where did Yukio go? *Looks around*

**Rin:** *Points toward podium* He sighed, called you a bitch, and walked to the podium.

**Loli:** Good job, Yukio! *Transmits mike worldwide* Start!

**Yukio:** *Takes deep breath and continues with a monotone* Nii-san is my dirty whore whom I fuck 5 times a day and still wonderfully tight around my cock.

**Everyone:** . . .

_**World:**_ . . .what?

**Loli:** *Laughing ass off*

**Izumo:** *With Loli*

**Rin:** *Covering face, hiding blush*

**Shima:** *Held Rin*

**Bon:** Dude!

**Yukio:** I resigned myself to do it because the brutish bitch would have blackmailed me.

**Konekomaru:** Meow. *Nods*

**Loli:** *Quiets down* Our next dare is from _Yami Ryuu-chan._

**Amaimon has to destroy all of Mephisto's precious otaku items and Mephisto must punish him!**

**Mephisto can teases him by not giving him candy, or turn him into his hamster form. . .**

**Loli:** Torture! *Cackles evilly*

**Izumo:** *Contemplating*

**Loli:** What?

**Izumo:** Is torture fun?

**Loli:** When you're the one not being tortured, it is.

**Izumo:** Ohhhh.

**Rin:** *Snickering*

**Shima:** *Failing at hiding laughter*

**Bon:** *Laughing out loud*

**Loli:** *Pulls out tv* Please enjoy. *Turns on tv*

*ON SCREEN*

**Amaimon:** Burn! *Burning all otaku items*

**Mephisto:** Nooooo! *Snaps fingers*

Amaimon in hamster form: Jerk.

**Mephisto:** Now you can stay like that till the end of the chapter.

**Amaimon:** I stand corrected. You're not a jerk. You're a stupid jerk.

*TV OFF*

**Loli:** Well that was. . .rather boring.

**Bon:** Surprisingly.

**Rin:** Holy crap! Did they just agree!

**Shima:** Yes they did.

**Loli:** . . .I need soap. *Runs to get soap and comes back*

**Rin:** What's that for?

**Loli:** This. *Shoves soap in mouth*

**Bon:** So just because we agree you need do shove soap down your throat?

**Loli:** *Nods and spits out soap* Yep.

**Bon:** Bitch.

**Loli:** Thank you. Our next dare is from _Bawss._

**Yukio give a piggyback ride to Rin and pretend they were airplanes.**

**Rin: **I love doing that! *Jumps on Yukio's back* Onward! S.S. Yukio!

**Yukio:** Rin, that's what you would call a ship.

**Rin:** Don't care.

**Loli:** I want to do this too! *Jumps on Shima's back* Go! We will have a race!

**Rin:** On three. One. . .two. . three!

_We race. . .then crash._

**Loli:** Well that sucked.

**Shima:** Ow!

**Rin:** Are you okay, Shima?

**Shima:** Yeah.

**Yukio:** Rin?

**Rin:** Yes?

**Yukio:** Could you get off of me?

**Rin:** Sure. *Stands up* There.

**Yukio:** Thank you.

**Rin:** You're welcome.

**Loli:** Our next dare is from _Sorry XD._

**I dare Shiemi to dress like a circus clown and fight a bull.**

**Loli: ***Snaps fingers and Shiemi is dressed as a clown* Much better.

**Rin:** *Snickering*

**Shima:** *Holding hand over mouth to hide laugh*

**Shiemi:** This is really uncomfortable.

**Loli:** You'll be fine. *Snaps fingers and Shiemi is in a pin with a bull* Go after her, Snuffles!

**Bon:** You named the bull snuffles?

**Loli:** Yes.

**Bon:** You are an idiot.

**Loli:** Thank you.

**Shiemi:** I don't think this is safe. . .

**Loli:** Of course not, silly. This is for the readers and me to enjoy.

**Shiemi:** That's really rud-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**Loli:** *Shades eyes to look in sky and whistles* Wow. She really went up there.

**Bon:** Wow? That's all you have to say?

**Loli:** Yes.

**Bon:** How does she get down?

Shiemi: *Hits the ground with a crack*

**Loli:** *Points at Shiemi* Like that.

**Bon:** Dick.

**Loli:** Don't have one.

**Rin:** What's the next dare?

**Loli:** OH, yes. The next dare is from _DekuTreeEmerald._

**Shiemi has to wear a sexy seaweed costume and sing her love for Yukio while standing on his chest in green stilettos. (Straddling?)**

**Everyone: **. . .

**Loli and Rin:** Hahahahahahahahaha!

**Loli:** That's going to hurt, man!

**Rin:** Yep! Hahahaha!

**Yukio:** Oh, be quiet, you two.

**Loli:** Never! Here is my seaweed costume, Shiemi. It's the coughsluttiestcough sexiest one I could find.

**Shiemi:** Thanks. *Changes* These heels are really high.

**Loli:** 5 inches.

**Rin:** *Puts hand on Yukio's shoulder* Good luck man.

**Yukio:** *Sarcastic* Thanks, Rin.

_Yukio lays down and Shiemi steps onto his chest._

**Yukio:** Ow!

**Rin:** Oh, come on. All she did was step on you.

**Bon:** Wearing Stilettos.

**Rin: **Point?

**Bon:** Nevermind.

_Shiemi starts dancing ontop of him and sings, "I love you, __you love me__!~"_

_Five minutes later_

**Loli:** Who wants to patch up four-eyes?

**Everyone:** *Takes step back*

**Loli:** Bon! Go take care of him!

**Bon:** Why me?

**Loli:** Because I said so.

**Bon:** *Grumbles but helps anyways*

**Loli:** Our next dare is from _YinKitsune._

**I dare Rin to sit on Shima's lap while cuddling with him.**

**Loli: **And because I love this part. . .

**Die Shiemi! DIE, BITCH, DIE!**

**Everyone:** . . .

**Bon:** Seriously? You put that part down because you liked it?

**Loli:** Yes.

**Konekomaru:** Meow. (Still a kitty)

**Loli:** Yes, Koneko-chan. I agree with you.

**Bon:** What?

**Loli:** *Snickering* Oh, nothing. Rin, cuddle with Shima!

**Rin:** Okay!

_Rin climbs onto Shima's lap and wraps his arms around his neck. He places his head on Shima's shoulder, nose touching his neck. Shima places his arms on Rin's hips and draws random patterns on his back. Rin holds back a shudder._

**Loli:** Kyaaa~ *Takes pictures* So fluffy~

**Izumo:** Kyaa~ *Takes pictures also* I love fluff!

**Loli and Izumo:** Fluff, fluff, fluffity, fluff!

_Ten minutes later_

**Rin:** *Sleeping*

**Shima:** He's sleeping.

**Loli:** Awwww~~ He's so cute.

**Izumo:** Yep.

**Loli:** *Yawns* I'm getting tired. Our second to last dare is from _Sora Nadeshiko._

**Yukio has to act like the cute crybaby he used to be and Rin must comfort him… by cuddling, kissing, and perhaps. . . *****

**Yukio:** No.

**Loli:** Yes.

**Yukio:** No.

**Loli:** Yes.

**Yukio:** No.

**Loli:** Yes.

**Yukio:** No.

**Loli:** No.

**Yukio:** Yes.

**Loli:** Awesome! You'll do it!

**Yukio:** Wait, what?

**Loli:** Now go stand over there. *Points to an edge of a stage*

**Yukio:** Okay. *Stands over there*

**Loli:** *Stands behind him* Now we push! *Pushes Yukio*

**Yukio:** *Falls off stage* Ow! *Tears up*

**Rin:** *Head snaps up* Yukio! *Rushes over to him* Are you okay?

**Yukio:** No, I hit my head. *Sniffles*

**Rin:** *Kisses Yukio's forehead* Better? *Tilts head to the right*

**Yukio:** Thanks, Rin.

**Rin:** Your welcome.

**Loli:** *Bawling* Our very last dare of all time! And it's from _Motaku1235._

**I dare Izumo and Shiemi to kiss.**

**Everyone:** . . . . . . .

**Loli:** . . .Why must I subject myself to Yuri? *Bangs head against wall*

**Rin:** *Pats Loli on the shoulder* It'll be okay.

**Shima:** *Drooling* Yuri. . .Awesome.

**Rin:** *Hits Shima*

**Bon:** Aren't you gay?

**Shima:** Bi-sexual actually. I'm sorry, Rin.

**Rin:** Don't drool over my friends!

**Shima:** Fine.

**Loli:** *Presses button and a huge glass dome encases her*

**Rin:** What you do Loli?

**Loli:** *Presses button and speaker turn on* I don't want to her it or breath the same air.

**Bon:** That doesn't make sense.

**Loli:** In my awesome mind it does.

**Rin:** It does makes sense.

**Bon:** Aw, forget it.

**Loli:** Start you two!

_Izumo and Shiemi kiss._

**Loli:** *On the floor frothing at the mouth*

**Rin:** Loli! *Squeaks and rushes to the glass dome*

**Bon:** We're going to have to wait for her to come to.

_Three hours later_

**Loli:** *Sits up* What. . .

**Bon:** Izumo and Shiemi kissed.

**Loli:** *Groans* Oh, yeah.

**Izumo:** It was really gross.

**Shiemi:** Yeah.

**Loli:** No one cares what you think Sheimi.

**Shiemi:** *Offended*

**Loli:** Still don't care.

**Shiemi:** *Huffs and walk into a corner to sit down*

**Loli:** *Shrugs shoulders* Eh. *Glass dome lifts up*

**Rin:** I think we are at the end.

**Loli:** *Rolling on floor crying* I'm so sad! I feel like I'm disappointing people!

**Bon:** You are.

Loli: *Stands up and flips him off* Jerk.

**Bon:** *Bows* Thank you.

**Loli:** *Curtsies* Your welcome.

**Bon:** *Eyebrow twitches*

**Loli:** *Smirks*

**Shima:** Rin, wave to the readers.

**Rin:** *Waves hand really hard* Bye, you guys!

**Loli:** *Dries tears with Bon's sleeve*

**Bon:** Oi!

**Loli:** Bye, guys! This is the last chapter so. . .*Cries again*

**Izumo:** Bye. *Waves*

**Shiemi:** Byebye! *Waves hand*

AN: Sorry guys. This really is the end.


End file.
